In a high power chip, especially chips having a heat flux of over 350 W/cm2, or chips having hot spots of more than 10 KW/cm2, it may be difficult to dissipate heat generated by the chip from the package, especially if the chip is packaged in the form of a ball grid array (“BGA”).